Finding Jessie
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: When Jessie is kidnapped by a miysterious foe, it's up to Buzz and Woody to save her. Lots of Buzz/Jessie, but a tiny bit of Bo/Woody as well.
1. Crappy Intro

**A/N: Hey party people!! OK, so I noticed that 80% of the time in the Toy Story section, Buzz/ Jessie gets pushed aside in favor of Bo/Woody. And while I love Bo and Woody, I love Buzz/Jessie just a teensy bit more. This will have a bit of Bo/ Woody in it though. Enough of my rambling, on with the show!!**

It was a typical day in Andy's room. Hamm was playing the Buzz Lightyear video game with tips from Rex; Mrs. Potato Head was reading a story to her newly adopted alien children while Mr. Potato Head was backing away from them; Slinky and Wheezy were laughing about a game they had played the other day. And what of our main toys?  
Jessie was teaching Woody the Boot Scootin' Boogie.  
Buzz thought it was going pretty well. Woody got the hang of it quickly, and even Bullseye caught on after adjusting the steps for his hooves. Buzz hadn't even tried, despite Woody and Jessie's encouragement, and just watched.  
Buzz really wished he could dance. He wanted to be laughing and having fun with Jessie like Woody was. But he also didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. He'd had enough of that with his oh-so-smooth (not) compliment two weeks ago.  
Two weeks. He could hardly believe Jessie had only been in his life for two weeks. How could someone fall so hopelessly in love in that short of a time? It wasn't logical, and logic was Buzz's middle name. But he only had to look at Jessie to know it was true; he, Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger: Universal Protection Unit-was in love with a yodeling cowgirl.  
"Buzz!!" Woody was right in Buzz's face. Buzz jumped- he must have checked out.  
"Ah! What? What's going on?!"  
"I said, Andy's coming!! Jeez, weren't you listening?!" said Woody as he ran to his spot on the bed.  
"Oh!" Buzz jumped up and sprinted to the bed. He positioned himself next to Jessie. He told himself it was because that's where Andy had put him, and it was, but he couldn't disguise the happiness and butterflies he felt being able to sit next to her.  
Anyway, he got there just in time. Andy ran into the room looking excited.  
"Hey guys, guess what? Mom said I could bring three toys to Pizza Planet!"  
He picked up Woody, Buzz, and Jessie. "Sorry, Bullseye, you can go next time," said Andy, casting an apologetic glance at the horse. He put the toys into his Buzz Lightyear backpack, zipped it up, and bounded down the stairs.  
"What's Pizza Planet?" Jessie asked.  
"Oh, it's this really fun restauraunt/arcade!" said Woody.  
"What kind of games are there?" Jessie directed this question at Buzz.  
Buzz's throat almost closed up. 'C'mon, Lightyear, say SOMETHING!' he yelled inwardly.  
"Uh, there's, um, a game where you, uh, hit aliens with a mallet...thing..." said Buzz.  
"Sounds like a rip-snortin' good time!" said Jessie with excitement in her voice.  
"Oh, uh, yes, it is! Very much so!" said Buzz. He didn't know what "rip-snortin' meant, but at least he hadn't made a _complete_ fool of himself. He was rather looking forward to showing Jessie around.  
And so our heros were on their way to Pizza Planet, blissfully unaware of the danger that awaited them there...

**So…good start? Bad start? This ****is**** my first TS fanfic, so please let me know if I got any of the characters completely wrong! Please R&R, cause for every review, I send a puppy to a good home! (Or do I? I am a woman of mystery…)**


	2. Bum bum BUUUUUUM!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. One word: SCHOOL. *lightning and eerie music* Many thanks to my first reviewers EVA tsfanficsftw and tsfan89. Yeah, that first chapter was definitely rushed. This one's longer though-and this is where the "adventure" of this "adventure/romance" fic comes in. Enjoy!**

**(I forgot this in my last chapter ^^; ) I don't own Toy Story or anything related to it. If I did I'd be rolling in my money instead of going to SCHOOL. *lightning and eerie music again* It does that every time I say it. It's like AGENDA. *dun DUN dunuuuun!* Grim Adventures reference? Anyone? Ah well…**

"Leave your toys in the car, Andy."  
"But Mom-"  
"No buts! You don't want to lose them again do you?"  
"No..." Andy grumbled, remembering the last time he brought Buzz and Woody to Pizza Planet.  
He took the gang out of his backpack. "Sorry guys," he said sadly as he put them on the seat. " I'll be back, okay?"  
Andy got out of the car and the family headed towards Pizza Planet.  
Woody, Buzz, and Jessie waited exactly five seconds, then sprang into action. Jessie looked out the window for Andy while Woody and Buzz worked together to pull up the lock on the door.  
"Are they far enough ahead?" Woody asked Jessie while Buzz kept his hand ready on the handle.  
"Yep!" Said Jessie with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"Go!"  
Buzz quickly pulled the handle and the three toys scrambled out of the car. They manuvered their way through the parking lot, making sure to stay hidden but keeping Andy in sight at all times. When they finally reached the doors, they had already closed. Jessie looked worried, until a family of four approached. The automatic doors opened and the toys slipped inside.  
"Can we play the games now?!" Jessie was nearly bursting with excitement.  
"Hold on," said Woody. "First, we have to get disguises."  
"Disguises? Whaddya mean?" asked Jessie.  
The gang quickly found two cups for Woody and Jessie and a chicken nugget container for Buzz.  
"NOW can we play the games?!?!?" Jessie sounded like an impatient three-year-old.  
"No, we have to find Andy so we know when he's leaving," said Woody matter-of-factly.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuugh!!" Jessie groaned impatiently-and to Woody, annoyingly.  
"Fine, fine! I'LL find Andy. Buzz, show her the games before she pops a seam."  
"Wha-me?!" Buzz could feel his nerves acting up. Alone with Jessie...just the thought made his stomach flip.  
"No, the other Buzz. Yes, you!" Woody was clearly getting annoyed about having to change his oh-so-neat plan.  
"But-!" Too late-Woody had already run off. He was forced to look at Jessie-well, through the holes he'd made in the container/disguise.  
"So where to first, space boy?" asked Jessie, jumping around so much even the cup bounced up and down.  
Buzz couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she was excited- he quickly shook that thought out of his head. 'Focus, Lightyear, focus! Don't screw this up!' "Uh...well, um, what game would you like to play first?"  
"I wanna play that one you were talkin' about, where you hit alee-uns. What are alee-uns, anyway?"  
"Well, they're-" He stopped himself. He was about to say 'creatures', but he remembered how Jessie loved animals, or 'critters' as she called them. He didn't think she'd like the idea of hitting creatures with a mallet, even if they didn't exist. " Uh, you'll see when we get there." He covered.  
"A surprise? Yeee-haw! I love surprises!" She whooped.  
"Great!" said Buzz, satisfied that she was happy. "Now, uh, follow me."

"Waaaaa-hoooo!!" Jessie yelled as she jumped on the aliens (the mallet was too big for the toys). "This is more fun than a barrel fulla jumpin' beans!"  
She was happy. Inside, Buzz breathed a sigh of relief. There was some kind of special show going on, so no one else was in the arcade. More importantly, he hadn't screwed up. He hadn't even stuttered! And he was tempted to go up and play with her. He was just about to when he heard something. It sounded like...voices. Children's voices.  
'Oh craters,' he thought. (A/N: What? It's Disney, he can't cuss!)  
"Jessie!" He ran up to the spaceman she was jumping on and pushed her, and consequently, himself, to the floor just before the kids came rushing into the arcade.  
"That was close! You alright, Jessie?" He turned to thin air.  
"Jessie?" He looked around as best he could while staying hidden, but saw no red braid, no cowboy hat-nothing.  
'No,' he kept repeating as he darted around the kids, searching. 'No no no no no no no no.'  
"Jessie!!!"

"Ooof!" Jessie landed. She was just about to give that space boy a piece of her mind for shoving her when she saw all the kids.  
'Oh,' she understood. He had saved her.  
"Much obliged, pardner!" She turned to thank Buzz, but didn't see him. "Buzz? Buuu-uuuuz!" She looked around for him. 'Where did that toy get to?' she thought. She knew she had to find him soon, or Woody would lecture her on the importance of watchfulness or something. Suddenly, she spotted a walking chicken nugget container. 'There he is,' she thought with relief. No lecture for her today. "Hey Buzz, wait up!" She ran after him. 'Boy, he's goin' faster than a jackrabbit on roller skates' she mused as she sprinted to catch up with him. Finally he turned a corner behind one of the arcade games.  
'What's he doin' behind there?' she wondered as she followed him.  
The game was in a corner, and it was really dark. "Buzz, what are you doin' behind here? Where are you, anyway? I can't see a darned thing-"  
She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, and that's the last thing she remembers.

"You WHAT?!?!?" Screeched Woody.  
"Well, I had to get her out of their sight somehow!" said Buzz, more like he was trying to convince himself. "And then she just- disappeared!"  
"Oooooh, I knew I shouldn't have left you in charge!"  
"Hey, watch it, cowboy!"  
"Well, we've gotta search the area!" said Woody determinedly.  
"Right!" said Buzz just as determinedly.  
"Aw, Mom!"  
"It's late, Andy. Time to go."  
"Oh no!" said Woody. " Of all the lousy timing-" Woody started sprinting for the door, but paused when he noticed Buzz wasn't there. He was looking back at the arcade.  
"Buzz!! We have to go!" yelled Woody.  
"But-" Buzz didn't want to leave Jessie here by herself A million possibilities of what could have happened to her flashed through his mind, none of them pleasant. He could hear his toy heart thudding with fear for her.  
"I know, Buzz," Woody said quickly but sympathetically- after all, Jessie was like a sister to him. " But we can't do anything now, we have to get back to Andy!"  
Buzz sighed. " You're right."  
"Then let's go!" said Woody, scared they might not make it.  
Buzz took one last look at the Pizza Planet, then bolted after Woody. Only one thought was on his mind.  
"Jessie...please be safe."

**Aaaw, isn't Buzz a sweetie-pie? ^_^ So now, do you know what time it is? No, not time for you to get a watch, it's time to….review!!! Please?**


	3. Buzz Eavesdrops and Other Exciting Stuff

**I tell ya, I love weekends!! I can just write till the wee hours of the morn with no homework to worry about! Until Sunday, that is…******** Anyway, this may be my last update for a while, since I'm going to my grandma's for Labor Day weekend, and she doesn't have internet down there *much sadness* But this chapter should tide you over for a while, because it has the Bo/Woody I mentioned and some suspense! Enjoy!**

----------------------------------

It was hectic in Andy's room the next two days, but not the usual, happy hectic. After explaining the situation to everyone, they all got to work. Hamm gathered all the details and was going over them with Mr. Potato Head and Etch. They all agreed a search party was best, although Buzz initially refused, saying it was his fault, so he should go alone.  
"Are you crazy?" sputtered Potato Head.  
"Not happening, Buzzy boy," said Hamm.  
"You're gonna need backup out there, soldier!" reprimanded Sarg.  
"We're all here for ya, buddy," Slinky assured Buzz.  
"For infinity and beyond," smiled Woody.  
Buzz couldn't really argue after that.  
And so Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex all got ready for another trip.  
Woody and Bo were talking in a corner by the nightstand.  
"It seems like you're always leaving," said Bo sadly.  
Woody held both her hands. "I'm sorry," he said regretfully. "But I have to go. I mean, Jessie's like the little sister I never had. Plus," he added with a bit of a lighter tone, " I'm not sure how well Buzz would do alone."  
They both looked at him. He was on Andy's desk, ferverently drawing a map of Pizza Planet. Every so often he'd jerk his head toward the window, as if he heard something, and expected Jessie to climb through the window yodeling like always. When it wasn't her (for the ten billionth time) he'd shake his head and scribble harder on the paper.  
"I wouldn't leave him alone either," Bo laughed. "He's a lovestruck fool."  
"Just like me," said Woody, putting his arms around Bo's waist.  
"Hmm," She smiled contentedly. Then her face dropped a bit. "Just hurry back, okay?"  
He kissed her forehead. "I promise." He pulled her into a hug.  
She sighed. He always knew just what to do to make her feel better. 'It's not forever,' she reminded herself as she returned the hug.  
The tender moment was ended when they heard footsteps approaching. They were loud and thumping, almost sounding angry. The toys all heard them and rushed to positions before Andy stormed in.  
" 'Play with her,' she says," mutters Andy, clearly imitating his mother. " 'Show Amy your toys.' Sheesh. What if I don't want to, huh?" Andy sighs and picks up Bo, then sees Woody and brightens a bit. "Come on, I'm gonna need backup if I'm facing girly toys," says Andy picking him up. With that, he carried the toys out of his room.  
"Amy? Who's this Amy kid?" asks Potato Head.  
"Maybe Andy's got a little girlfriend," smiled Hamm.  
"Didn't sound like he liked her too much," Slinky pointed out.  
Meanwhile, Buzz's (figurative) wheels were spinning. Amy. He knew that name-but from where? He had a feeling it tied into Jessie.  
"I'm gonna go check this out," announced Buzz.  
"What? Why?" asked Potato.  
"I know Amy's name from somewhere, and I'm sure this will lead us to Jessie."  
The rest of the toys gave each other a look.  
"Even if that were true," said Hamm, "there's probably fifty girls in the tri-county area alone with that name. It could be a different Amy."  
But Buzz wasn't listening. He was already out the door and by the stairs. He hid behind one of the poles holding the railings up and listened to the conversation downstairs.  
"It's nice to have some quiet mommy time for a change," Andy's mom was saying.  
"Oh, you said it," sighed another woman who could only be Amy's mom. "Especially after the constant noise of Pizza Planet last night."  
This Amy girl was at Pizza Planet last night too? Buzz listened closer.  
"I tell ya, Amy was so sad that she lost her doll there," said her mom. " I thought she'd never stop crying, poor thing."  
"Which doll did she lose?" Andy's mom asked. Buzz listened as hard as he could.  
"It was this odd doll that, frankly, I didn't care for. Amy just found it in her backpack when we came back from Hawaii. It was this old man doll with a beard and overalls. He looked kind of...I don't know...like one of those old-time prospectors."  
Buzz froze. It couldn't be. But he knew it was the only explanation. This meant Jessie was in real trouble. He burst inside Andy's room to tell everyone what he had just heard.

Jessie awoke to almost complete darkness. Her stomach jolted. Was she back in storage? Had all the wonderful things-an owner, friends, Buzz-all been a dream? But she felt no packing peanuts around her. What were around her were ropes, tying her hands and feet to a chair. She struggled to get them off.  
"Don't even bother, Jessie."  
Her heart pounded at hearing that voice. She knew that voice, but she had hoped to never hear it again.  
Suddenly, the room filled with an eerie yellow light. As she blinked and her eyes adjusted, she saw him. She was filled with both anger and fear of him.  
He smirked. "You're not going anywhere."

***sings* Cliiiiiiiiiiifhanger, hanging from a cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif! And that's why he's called cliffhanger!!! Did anyone else ever watch that show? Anyway, no wonder people write a lot of Bo/Woody-it's really easy! The stuff practically writes itself! But Buzz/Jessie will prevail! REVIEW PLZ!!!!**


	4. Not Exciting But Important!

**Oh. My god you guys. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. School's been insane, and to top it off, I had a horrible cold all this week. It was like 'one-two to the gut'! But now I'm back and will (hopefully) be updating more frequently. Anyway as a reward for your patience-2 chapters at once! *cue Dixieland marching band* Well, ok, this one's **_**kinda**_** filler, but still! Filler's important. It is the crème that keeps the Oreo cookie that is the story together. Oooo, that was a good metaphor! (You're getting off track…) OK, on with le storie!**

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" asked Hamm.

"She said Amy got a prospector doll mysteriously in her backpack at the airport. What are the odds it's someone else?!" Buzz was frantically pacing.

"So you think Prospector kidnapped her." Potato Head said this as more of a statement than anything.

"Why else would both Jessie and Prospector disappear?" Buzz couldn't understand why this was so difficult for them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Slinky.

"That, I don't know," said Buzz, a slight tone of defeat in his voice. "Following Amy home wouldn't be any good-I doubt he'd go back to her and the Barbies."

"Maybe Woody could help," encouraged Rex.

After filling Woody in on this latest discovery, they all began to think.

"Where do we start?" pondered Woody.

"Well, what was Prospector's motive?" asked Rex

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Rex laughed nervously, "I've been watching a lot of cop shows lately."

"Well, good thinking, Rex," smiled Buzz. "What WAS his motive?"

"Well, he probably wants revenge on us for sticking him with Amy," contemplated Woody.

"So Jessie's the bait, as it were, to get you and Buzz?" asked Potato Head.

"Of course!" said Buzz, punching his palm with the side of his fist (A/N: If you physically do this, you'll know what I mean)

"But then, where would he keep her?" asked Hamm.

"In the first place we'd look," began Woody, looking at Buzz.

Buzz nodded, then turned to the others.

"Boys, we're going to the Barn."

And so, after the goodbye hugs, kisses, and safety reminders from Mrs. Potato Head, the toys were off on their next, most dangerous adventure yet.

**Yeah, kinda short, kinda filler, but important nonetheless! Right? Anyway, next chapter up in about 2 minutes! XD**


	5. Al's Toy Barn

**Aaaaand we're back! XD SO this is the real chapter, with action and….stuff. Enjoy!! ^______^**

They arrived at Al's Toy Barn about a day later.

"Alright, team," said Buzz. " Same tactic to get across the street that we used last time."

"And exactly what 'tactic' is that?" asked Woody.

"THIS was you brilliant idea?!" screamed Woody as they walked across the street under traffic cones.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Buzz defensively.

"Oh, I don't know," quipped Woody, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe the fact that we CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"

"We may not be able to see, but we can hear and feel. DROP!"

They all dropped and Woody heard a car whizz just past him.

"We're gonna cause an accident, y'know," Woody pointed out.

"Just focus on getting across the street," Buzz was getting tired of Woody mocking what he thought was an awesome plan.

About fifteen minutes later, they were across, safe.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for most of the cars.

"Alright, all together. 1,2,3!"

They all jumped on the mat and the doors opened. The store was closed today, a real stroke of luck for our heros.

"Alright, where to start?" asked Woody.

"Potato and I will check the Barbie aisle," said Hamm with a twinkle in his eye. He dragged Potato Head as he protested, "No!! I'm married, you fat piece of bacon!!"

"Aaaanyway," said Slinky. "Rex and I'll check the Buzz aisle."

"I'm gonna check Al's office," said Buzz.

"Hold it, Space Ranger," Woody grabbed Buzz by his helmet as he tried to walk off. "You're not going anywhere without backup."

"What, all of a sudden I can't take care of myself?" snapped Buzz.

"Everyone needs backup at some point," stated Woody.

Buzz sighed. " Fine. Let's have a code word we can yell if we need help."

"Ok," said Woody. "How about, 'There's a snake in my boot'?"

"What?" Buzz was baffled. "That's the stupidest code word I've ever heard! And anyway, that's not a word, it's a phrase!"

"Hey, you got to do the traffic cone plan, so I get to pick the code word," smiled Woody.

Another sigh from Buzz. "Fine, fine. You and Bullseye patrol the area."

"Aye, aye," Woody mockingly saluted Buzz before he and Bullseye rode off.

Buzz began to search for Al's office. It didn't take him long to find it, since it was just about the only door in the place. Buzz also noticed it was slightly ajar, which was weird. Wouldn't Al lock his office? He decided to go in ready for anything.

He snuck in as quietly as he could. The room was pitch black. He considered using his laser for some light, but it was also very loud, and he already had the feeling someone was watching him.

Suddenly, a light flashed on in the far corner of the room. Buzz spun on the spot-

And saw Jessie tied to one of the desk legs. She immediately looked up. "Buzz!"

"Jessie!" He sprinted towards her.

"Buzz, no!"

WHOOSH-CLANG!

Buzz suddenly found himself trapped under what looked like a shopping basket. He tried to lift it up, but he couldn't-there was a weight on top.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?"

***GASP!* Who could that be?!? Well, if you've been paying attention you probably already know…but you don't know what will happen! I do, though :) I swear, I'll update this story as soon as my schedule will allow!**


	6. GASP!

***sings* **_**Hello, hello, helloooooo!**_** HELLO! Anyone get that reference? Anyway, I've been feeling extra inspired since seeing the TOY STORY 3 TRAILER!! X3 If you haven't seen it……..**

**Get off your ass.**

**It looks like there's a lot of potential for Buzz/Jessie(case in point: SPANISH BUZZ XD XD XD), but I am a touch worried because Bo was nowhere to be seen in the trailer. I hope she didn't break(aka die), but I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?**

**Anyway (I say that a lot-probably cause I always get off topic) this is another action-filled chapter, where our villain finally reveals himself, though again, if you've been paying attention you probably already know who it is. So stop reading my blatherings, and ENJOY!!**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?"

Buzz knew that voice immediately. It sent a wave of hate (and, okay, a TINY bit of fear) through him. He started looking around for that bearded face.

"Over here, space toy," he heard the voice say mockingly. Buzz finally spotted him standing by Jessie.

The Prospector had an evil smirk on his face, but Buzz hardly registered this. What he did register was the rest of Prospector's face. Amy had painted a rainbow on one cheek and a pink flower on the other. His beard was a very faded pink color- Prospector apparantly had tried to scrub it off. His overalls had a big smiley face with big curly eyelashes on the belly. The whole package should have been hilarious, but it just made him look even creepier.

"I had been expecting Woody," Prospector continued, twirling his pick dangerously close to Jessie. "But this is even better. The world hardly needs one more space toy. I'll simply be killing two birds with one stone!" His face and tone hardened. "And I mean that quite literally." He put the pick right up to Jessie's neck, and she winced and shut her eyes tight.

"That's enough!" Buzz yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you do anything to hurt Jessie, I swear I'll make you regret it!!"

Prospector was momentarily stunned and confused. Suddenly,though, a look of understanding crossed his face and he smirked. "So that's how it is, then." He lowered his pick. "Yet another way you've betrayed me, Jessie," he quipped as he pinched her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Buzz ordered through gritted teeth.

Prospector ignored this remark, but casually made his way over to Buzz's 'cage'.

"As for you, Lightweight," Prospector's voice dripped with venom. "You'd better cooperate with me..." He leaned in close to the bars so Jessie wouldn't hear.

"Or I'll rip her to shreds."

A jolt of fear shot through Buzz as he glanced over at Jessie. They were both trapped, and Prospector was most likely going to kill them both. Worse, no one knew they were there.  
'Wait,' Buzz remembered....

"THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BOOT!!!"

"What in the world-" But Prospector was interuppted by the rescue team bursting in.

"That was fast," remarked Buzz.

"We were waiting outside. We thought you'd never call us in," said Potato Head.

"CHARGE!!" yelled Woody as Bullseye reared.

All the toys ran at Prospector. Hamm and Slinky finally got him down as Potato Head used his detachable arms to lift the weight off Buzz's cage. Woody was busy untying Jessie.

Buzz thanked Potato Head as he climbed out from under the basket, then peered around looking for Jessie. He found her giving all the toys in turn bone-crushing hugs.

Before Buzz could recieve a hug as well, however, Prospector roared and broke free of Hamm and Slinky's grip. He knocked down all the others, then grabbed Jessie, threw her over his shoulder, and ran.

"JESSIE!" All the toys yelled, but Buzz was the first to react. He hoisted himself on our favorite toy horse.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" They galloped off at top speed.

Buzz caught sight of Prospector toddling off. When he realized he was being followed, Prospector grabbed a nearby skateboard and propelled himself towards the door.

Jessie was kicking and punching Prospector's back to no avail. "Let go of me, you fat little varmint!" She caught sight of Buzz riding after her. "Buzz!"

"I'm coming, Jessie!" Buzz was almost caught up to them. He reached for Jessie's outstretched hand-

Just as Prospector knocked over a barrel of bouncy balls.

Bullseye skidded and slid all over the floor, until he landed spread-eagled just short of the rubber mat.

Buzz jumped off and looked at Prospector's shrinking form in despair. How was he going to catch him now?

"Buzz!!"

He didn't have time to mope. Jessie needed him. He quickly knocked over a stack of boxes (carefully avoiding the Emperor Zurg stack) and ran with all his might as soon as the doors opened.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, me and my silly cliffhangers ^_^ They keep you hooked though, admit it! Updates hopefully soon, but no promises-end of the quarter **_**suuuuuuuuucks**_**. And again, those of you who haven't seen the Toy Story 3 trailer, it's up on YouTube, so scoot yer boots and go watch it!!**


	7. Now with 3x More Action!

**So, if school could stop interfering with the important things in my life, that'd be great. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS!!! But I think this chapter's well worth the wait-it's my longest chapter yet (3 ½ pages *dies*), plus there's just all kinds of crazy stuffs happenin'. But before I begin, I'm going to answer some reviews that require answers.**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie****: Yeah, Buzz just isn't cut out to be a cowboy *shakes head* Thanks for reviewing, and your username is quite random-but I luuvs random!**

**FullHouseandPixarLover: Yeah, the first few chapters were REALLY run together *sweatdrop* I tried to fix it once I noticed it, but no such luck. *sigh* Oh well. And yeah, I knew she wouldn't be at the preschool (she'd be shattered in a heartbeat) but they didn't show her in the room meeting or anything, and that has me worried *bites nails* Aye yai yai, I want to see it NOW! So many questions…**

**JessieLightyear: I hope the suspense isn't literally killing you…I'm too young to go to juvie!! ABSOLUTELY LOVE your username. *sigh* It'll happen someday, n'est pas?**

**Alrighty, enjoy the longest, most dramatic chapter yet!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...*sigh* This is so unnecessary!**

Buzz ran at top speed, keeping Stinky Pete and Jessie in sight at all times. As he got to the street, he found it odd that there were absolutely no cars, but decided he didn't have time to wonder and kept running.

Cars honked and people yelled as traffic was at a complete standstill.

"Why did they close off the road to Al's Toy Barn?" one driver asked.

"Who knows?" replied his friend. "It's almost like we're in some crazed, chocolate-addicted teenage girl's story and she doesn't want us on that road."

"Dude, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life," scoffed the driver.

And amid all the honking and yelling, no one heard the whisper of wind that carried the sound of evil laughter...

Buzz saw Stinky Pete duck into the vent on the side of the apartment building opposite the Toy Barn.

'This could get dangerous,' thought Buzz, thinking back to the fight with Zurg in the elevator shaft. He put his helmet up and followed after Pete.

Prospector was zig-zagging in the shafts in an effort to shake Buzz off, but his stubby legs were practically useless, and Jessie's yelling insults at him made it that much easier for Buzz to find them. So Prospector made a quick decision.

Prospector stepped onto a platform and Buzz almost slammed into him. It wasn't until they started to lurch that Buzz realized they were on top of the elevator-and it was going up.

"What's the matter, space brat?" Prospector mocked. "Afraid of heights?"

Buzz's hands clenched into fists. "Let her go, Stinky Pete."

"Gladly," Prospector smiled. He grabbed Jessie's braid and let her dangle over the side of the elevator, causing Jessie to scream.

"No!!" Buzz yelled and lunged for her.

But Prospector had already pulled her back, and now had both her arms in a vice-grip. "It's your choice, Buzz my boy. Either she goes...or you do."

Buzz was once again filled with fear and dread. He looked at Jessie.

Surprisingly, she was smiling at him. Before Buzz could question how she could be smiling at a time like this, she kicked Prospector,hard, right in the stomach so he toppled over, groaning.

She stepped aside and tipped her hat playfully at Buzz. "He's all yours, Mr. Space Ranger."

Buzz smiled. 'That's my girl,' he thought proudly, before turning to Prospector.

He had somehow managed to get up by now, but was quickly brought down again by Buzz tackling him to the ground.

They rolled, and Prospector tried to punch Buzz, but his powerful punch only connected with the surprisingly- strong plastic.

As Prospector stood up and howled in pain, Buzz slammed him down with his elbow WWE-style.

Down on the ground, however, Prospector could see the button that brought Buzz's helmet up and down. Smiling evilly, he promptly pressed it, and used the moment of Buzz's shock to bring him down and land a good few punches in.

But Buzz was quick (he WAS a Space Ranger, after all). He pushed the helmet button again right as Prospector came in for another punch. His hand was crushed by Buzz's Helmet, and Prospector yelled in pain before pulling his hand out.

"Stop this silliness!" he yelled.

"By 'silliness', do you mean winning?" Buzz asked with a sly smile. "No one likes a sore loser, Pete."

"Enough!" Prospector shouted. "YOU'LL be the one losing something!!"

Prospector grabbed Jessie and dangled her over the side again, this time holding the top of her arm just where the shoulder ended.

She started to scream again, then abruptly stopped. "Wait a minute. I'm made of cotton! I'll be fine no matter how far I fall!" Trying not to laugh, she looked up at Prospector. "Nice plan. Almost as good as the one you had about putting out the dynamite."

Prospector resisted the urge to scream an angry retort back at her and instead flashed an evil smile. "It's not about how far, my dear." His voice oozed evil. "It's about what's at the bottom."

Jessie and Buzz simultaneously looked down to see what WAS at the bottom.

Their eyes met a whirring, almost roaring fan, moving so fast you could barely see the blades.

Jessie gasped loudly, now truly scared.

"Bring her back up, NOW!!" Buzz roared, half angry and half terrified.

"Tsk, tsk. Now do you think that's polite?" Prospector smiled, and dropped her a little, causing Jessie to scream and Buzz to gasp and lunge for her, but Prospector caught her again at the elbow.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding," he smirked. "It's all up to you now, space toy. Who will be meeting their fate at the bottom of that elevator?"

Buzz looked from Prospector's cold, unfeeling eyes to Jessie's beautiful but terrified ones. He thought over Prospector's question, and suddenly had a thought.

"I've made my choice," Buzz stated.

"So you've chosen to die for your love? How noble," Prospector's voice was both sarcastic and incredibly amused. Jessie, on the other hand, looked even more scared as she looked back at Buzz.

But Buzz was unshaken. "I never said that."

Before Prospector could say anything else, Buzz had elbowed Stinky Pete off the elevator and grabbed Jessie's hand to keep her from falling with him.

But old Pete wasn't giving up that easily. He grabbed Jessie's leg, pulling her and consequently Buzz down as well. Buzz was now only kept on the platform by his toes.

"If I die, you all will die with me!!" Prospector roared.

"Oh, shut up!" Jessie yelled.

And with her free leg, she kicked Prospector off her.

He screamed as he fell, and both Buzz and Jessie chose to look away as Stinky Pete was ripped to shreds.

They didn't have much time to react, however. Buzz was slipping fast from his precarious perch.

"Buzz?" Jessie had spotted how close they were to facing the same fate as Prospector.

"Jessie, whatever you do, don't let go of me!" Buzz tried to hide the fear that was building up inside of him.

The words were barely out of his mouth before his toes finally gave out and they began to tumble toward their demise.

"BUZZ!!!!!!"

**Aaaaand we're gonna stop right there. ****:) MOO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! ****Aren't I evil? Truly I am the master of suspense. Tell me how much you hate me for leaving this chapter on a cliffy in the reviews!! ^_^ **


	8. FINALLY!

**I'm baaaaaack!! *screams and dodges javelins and gunshots from readers* Wait, wait, I can explain!!**

**So, I was gonna update this right on the month mark, but CHRISTMAS got in the way. But the important thing is I'm back, right?**

**I thought it was quite funny how many people called me evil for leaving that last chapter on the cliffhanger. I took it as a compliment. :)**

**I hate to say it but….Idon'tlikethischapter. There, I said it. I've read it over and over, and I feel like I should fix it, but I don't know **_**what**_** to fix. I feel it won't live up to your expectations. But you readers are so incredibly, amazingly awesome that you'll probably say you love it anyway.**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: I didn't realize it was LITERALLY a cliffhanger until you pointed it out. Then I laughed. Hard. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a good pun.**

**mike50333: I'm a pomegranate? Neat-o! *promptly eats self* But I'm a dudette, bro. A human one…..or am I? *evil laugh* And I took your advice about waiting a month. Thx for reviewin'!**

**Red Mermaid Princess: An evil genius, that's who. And I'm gonna use A.S.A.H.P more often now!!**

**FullHouseandPixarLover: Yes!! Horrible, horrible things!! The world would cease to exist as we know it!!**

**tsfanficsftw: I actually have another idea for a Toy Story fic, but I need to tend to some of my other stories first, since they have been sorely neglected. ^^; **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**"BUZZ!!"

Her screams terrified him. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this!

The fan that was getting closer and closer was spinning so fast, Buzz knew even he, made of the strong plastic he was, would be torn to pieces in seconds. And Jessie-

He didn't even want to picture it.

'Think, Lightyear, think! There's always something!'

Suddenly, he remembered something, and if he hadn't been holding Jessie for dear life, he would have smacked himself in the forehead.

'How in the Seven Galaxies could I have forgotten I nicked a utility belt back at Al's?!?'

"Jessie, I know what to do, but I have to let go of you!"

"What?!?" She screamed. "Have you completely lost it?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looked into his face. Into his deep, earnest bright blue eyes.

"Yes," she responded quietly.

And with that, she let go.

Buzz quickly reached into the utility belt and pulled out two magnets with handles on the back. He grabbed Jessie again and held the magnet out to the side of the wall.

It stuck, and the two toys came to an abrupt halt-

Just short of the fan.

There was a pause, then both toys released the breaths they'd been holding.

"Alright," said Buzz. "Jessie, hang on to my neck and we'll climb up to the next vent."

Jessie couldn't believe they had survived. But then again, she never really had any doubt. She really did trust Buzz-she always felt so safe around him. She looked at him now, sweating from the effort of climbing, all for her safety. She smiled a big warm smile he didn't see and rested her head against his helmet.

Buzz tried to ignore the fact that Jessie's arms were around his neck, and that she had laid her head on his helmet. Poor Jessie-she must have been tired. But this wasn't the time- he had to focus on reaching the vent.

It wasn't far, but it felt like forever to the two toys since all they wanted was to be on solid ground again.

Finally, though, they reached the vent. Jessie quickly crawled off Buzz when the reached the top, looking around the vent as though she couldn't believe it.

"Jessie," He addressed her as soon as he put away the magnets. "Are you hurt at all? Are you okay?"

"No," She said plainly, her back still to him. "I'm not okay."

Buzz immediately began to panic. Did the fan still manage to cut her somehow? Or maybe it was something HE did. Maybe she was still mad about him letting her go! Or what if she was offended by him asking her to hold onto his neck-!

But suddenly she turned around, a gigantic smile on her face. "I'm FANTASTIC!! WAAAAA-HOOOOO!!!" She hollered, dancing on the spot. "And it's all thanks to you!"

Before Buzz had time to react, Jessie was hugging him tightly and spinning him around.

"You saved me, Buzz! Thank you!"

"Uh..." Buzz's heart was going a mile a minute. He cleared his throat. "N-no problem, ma'am, just, uh," He cleared his throat again in an effort to stop it from closing up. "Just Space Ranger duty."

By now, Jessie had put him down, and was smirking.

"Yuh-huh, 'Space Ranger duty'," She surrounded these last three words with air quotes.

Suddenly, she got a mischievous grin on her face.

"That really was brave, what you did back there," She said.

"Well, I-I don't-" Buzz started, but she appeared not to be listening.

"So brave, in fact," The grin grew wider. "That I should give you a reward."

'A rewa-what is she talking about?' Buzz was thoroughly confused.

"Uh, no reward is necessary, ma'am," At least he didn't stutter that time.

"Oh, come on, you have to let me thank you somehow!" She whined.

"Well, uh, alright then. If you insist," Another throat clear. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

And before these words had even registered in Buzz's mind, Jessie had strode over, pushed Buzz's helmet button down-

And was kissing him.

'What? What?! WHAT?!?' Buzz's brain had shut down. She was KISSING him?! But that meant-

His heart leapt. 'Does that mean she feels the same way?'

The whole kiss was only about two seconds long, but felt like forever to Buzz.

After she broke away, Jessie looked for his reaction. Just as she expected, his mouth was wide open in shock. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a catfish with yer mouth wide open like that," She chuckled and pushed his jaw back up so his mouth closed. "There we go."

Buzz just stared at her for a second. He had to say SOMETHING. He opened his mouth to do just that-

"Buzz!"

"Jessie!"

"Where are you guys?"

Stupid bad timing.

"Come on, we'd better go tell 'em we're okay." Jessie smiled before grabbing Buzz's hand and dragging him along the vent.

Buzz couldn't believe what just happened. Could Jessie possibly love him back? He couldn't wait to get home and find out. But for now, he just enjoyed Jessie's hand in his own.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! There's still one more chapter to go, so look for it. Happy late holidays, and REVIEW OR PERISH!!**


	9. EpilogueThing

**Been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that ^^;**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie****: Yes, they did! Well, it was mostly Jessie, but whatever ;)**

**Jennifer Collins: I think that was probably Buzz's thoughts on the subject. XD**

**FullHouseandPixarLover: Thanks for saying it wasn't bad-I always have an inferiority complex about these things. But I'm not supposed to be what about myself? It only said "**" I do hope you're not swearing when talking about a children's story, young lady! Tsk, tsk!**

**Zukosgirl251: 0_0 Yes, m'am.**

**Anyway LAST CHAPTER ZOMG!! I never thought I'd finish a story! I'd like to thank the Academy…XD So it's kinda short, but it just kinda wraps things up anyway. *shrug*  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own blah.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It was the next day, the day after the rescue. The toys had returned home without incident, and just in time.

But Buzz's worries were far from over. Jessie hadn't said a word to him once they'd found everyone else. She hadn't mentioned the kiss to anyone-at least, no one seemed to know about it. Even now, she was talking animatedly to Bo as if nothing unusual had happened.

His mind was spinning with confused thoughts. Could she really feel the same way about him?

'Well,' He said to himself. 'Only one way to find out.'

He walked purposefully over to the two ladies. He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Jessie?"

She turned to him, a huge grin lighting up her face. "Hey there, Buzz!" She chirped.

"Hi," He smiled, then remembered why he was there. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing! Let's go over here." She practically dragged him over by the nightstand.

"What's up, partner?"

Buzz studied his feet for a moment, unsure of how to breach the topic. "Well, I..." He started not-so-eloquently. "I wanted to ask you about...y'know...what happened yesterday."

"Oh. Right, that." She kicked her boot bashfully.

"I just....why did you...kiss me?" He was sure his face was neon red by now.

"Did you not want me to?" She asked, her face falling a little.

"Nononono, that's not what I meant!!!" He waved his hands frantically. "I just wanted to know why, is all!"

She smiled and started fiddling with her braid, a faint blush appearing on her face. "Isn't that kinda obvious?"

Buzz's eyes widened. Was she about to say the "L" word?

"I..." She finally looked right at him. "I like you, Buzz. A lot." She smiled.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the "L" word he was thinking of. He doubted he could say it, either. But he knew what she really meant, and that overjoyed him.

"I, uh," He studied the floor with great interest. "I like you a lot, too, Jessie."

There was a pause that worried Buzz-had he said something wrong? He looked up.

Jessie was staring at him with a gigantic grin frozen on her face. Before he could ask, Jessie leaped into the air.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!!" She yelled.

Buzz laughed. "Jessie, calm down!"

She stopped and seemed to think about that for a moment. "Nope, sorry, no can do!" She grabbed his hands and started spinning him around, and they both laughed.  
When they finally stopped spinning, they were still holding hands. Jessie giggled and smiled at Buzz.

Buzz have no idea where he found the guts he suddenly had, but the next thing he knew, he'd grabbed Jessie's shoulders and kissed her. And the best part?

She was kissing him back.

"Well, it's about time!"

The two both whipped around and saw nearly every toy in Andy's room looking at the two of them with smirks on their faces.

"What the-How long have you guys been just standing there?!?" Buzz demanded, mortified.

"That's the million-dollar question, isn't it?" Woody chuckled.

"Speaking of dollars," Mr. Potato Head turned to Hamm. "You owe me five of 'em."

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a piggy bank doesn't mean I'm made of money!" Hamm argued.

"Hey, you're the one that bet they'd get together during the rescue," Potato Head pointed out. "I bet after."

"You guys were taking bets?!?" Buzz couldn't believe this. Did everyone know?

"Oh, what does it matter?" Bo tried to calm things down. "This is great! You two are finally a happy couple!"

"Mazel tov!" Mrs. Potato Head cheered.

Jessie slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly.

Buzz smiled back. Bo was right-none of that stuff mattered. What did matter was that he loved Jessie and Jessie loved him. There were many happy days ahead for the two of them.

And they couldn't wait for their next adventure…together.

* * *

**And that's the end! Sadness! *blows nose loudly on hankerchief* I'll probably write another Toy Story fic at some point, but right now I need to tend to my other, sorely neglected fics. (*cough* Finding Nemo presents Enchanted *cough*) Welp, I hope y'all enjoyed it, and I'll see ya next time! ^_^**


End file.
